1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and in particular to fuel vaporizer carburetors.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In an internal combustion engine, the function of the carburetor is to produce a combustible fuel-and-air mixture. The combustible mixture may comprise an aerosol mixture of tiny droplets of fuel entrained in a stream of air, or may be a homogeneous mixture of vaporized fuel and air. In carburetors which produce an aerosol mixture, fuel is atomized in a stream of combustion air with the assistance of a venturi. As a result of heat absorption on the way to the cylinder, these droplets are vaporized, so that the mixture thus becomes a flammable gas. The efficiency of the engine is directly related to the amount of energy released by combustion of a given volume of gas/air mixture within the cylinder. The primary purpose of the conventional carburetor is to mix the gasoline droplets uniformly with intake air in the proper proportions to produce a uniform aerosol mixture with the goal of obtaining complete combustion.
In the operation of conventional carburetors, liquid fuel is aspirated from a choke tube by the suction developed within a venturi region of the carburetor air passage. The aspiration of the fuel within this relatively low pressure region causes the fuel to be finely divided into tiny droplets that are carried along in a moving air mass to the cylinder. The size of each fuel droplet produced for a given pressure and airflow rate is dependent upon the viscosity of the fuel, and the viscosity of tthe fuel, is dependent upon its temperature. It will be appreciated that at relatively low temperatures, the fuel droplets will be larger and will be less uniformly distributed throughout the moving air mixture, thereby leading to incomplete combustion. Conversely, it will also be appreciated that as the temperature of the fuel is increased, the fuel droplets constantly diminish in size until fuel vapor is produced.
It is well known that a liquid fuel may be heated and converted to a vapor for mixture with air to establish a combustible air/fuel mixture for delivery to an internal combustion engine. It is generally recognized that increased efficiency is obtainable through the use of a carburetor which produces vaporized fuel. In the conventional carburetor, liquid fuel is mixed with incoming air and flows to the combustion chamber as a wet aerosol mist through the intake manifold. A large percentage of the fuel droplets coat the intake manifold or combustion chamber walls and are blown into the exhaust manifold due to intake-exhaust overlap. The combustion reaction takes place when a molecule of oxygen links with a similar molecule of fuel by coupling of the outer valence rings. This coupling can only be accomplished when the fuel and oxydizer have been vaporized to a dry gas. A liquid fuel droplet can only vaporize on the interfacing surface with the oxydizer. Energy released is greatly restricted, and because of the high temperatures associated with the combustion, the liquid fuel which does not burn forms nitrous oxides and hydrocarbon waste products which give rise to air pollution. By vaporizing the liquid fuel, the mixing takes place inside the intake manifold, permitting instantaneous, efficient ignition in the combustion chamber.